


Saving Dogs and Getting into Dumb Fights

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluffy, Joel gets into fights a lot, M/M, Ray has a dog named Percy, god so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had just been out walking his dog when he spotted what looked like a fight, not that he had wanted to investigate. Only when his dog got off the leash did it become his problem too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Dogs and Getting into Dumb Fights

The small crowd was noisy, jeering and prodding the two teens inside the small circle, encouraging them excitedly. There was only one voice that was calling for all the nonsense to stop, and unfortunately he was being held back by everyone else. The atmosphere was tense and heated, as the two senior students who were the focus of all the attention squared one another up.

Geoff was grinning, the shorter of the two but definitely the most experienced at throwing a punch. He had a handful of Joel’s shirt, bringing the taller teen down and closer to eye level. Joel was glaring angrily back, teeth grit as he tightened his grip on Geoff’s wrists. Both teens were both already sporting bloody noses, and an assortment of other bruises and marks. The pause in fighting was only so the two could catch their breath, while maintaining an air of aggression.

Burnie, the teen in the crowd who had been protesting the fight, watched with a worried frown. It wasn’t rare for his two friends to fight, but every time they did Burnie still managed to be concerned.

The small crowd was far too wrapped up in the squabble to notice Ray, a short sophomore who had been doing nothing but minding his own business as he walked with his dog on the other side of the street. Ray paused to glance at what was going on, only being able to see a crowd of very noises people. His dog barked back at the noise, apparently considering it a threat to Ray.

Ray didn’t pay the barking much attention, as he quietly tried to figure out what was going on. It was hard to hear over the sound of the traffic going past.

Just when Ray was ready to continue his walk, deciding whatever was going on was none of his business, the leash he was holding suddenly went slack. His heart dropped, and time seemed to still. “Percy!!!” He called his dogs name in horror, eyes wide as he watched the animal dart out into the traffic, having only wanted to investigate the noisy people.

That had very quickly grabbed both Joel’s and Geoff’s attention, as they turned to see what was going on. Joel was the first to react, letting go of Geoff’s wrists. Geoff wasn’t far behind, following Joel as the two teens ran out onto the road, probably looking mad as they waved their hands in the air to stop the oncoming cars. Since Joel had been the first to move, he was also the first one to reach the dog, and scooped up the terrified looking animal with both arms.

Ray was three shades paler than he normally would be, as he watched in shock as the bloodied teen ran his dog back to him. “Percy!” He called again, this time in relief as he ran to wrap his arms around his now safe pet. “Oh god thank you so much seriously fuck thank you!” Ray blubbered embarrassingly, glad that Percy was in his arms, so that he could fight the impulse to hug the stranger. His eyes were wet, something he hadn’t realized in till he felt a fat tear roll down his cheek.

“Hey it’s alright! Everything – uh – everything is fine!” Joel stammered, feeling suddenly very sheepish. He was no good around crying people, or upset people. Or people showing any emotion besides anger and amusement, really. “You’re – um – You’re Ray right?” Joel asked, pretending like he hadn’t recognized the teen as soon as he had crossed the road with his dog.

Ray adjusted himself so he could use one hand to wipe at his red eyes, feeling embarrassed at his own crying. “Y-Yeah…..” He chocked, clearing his throat awkwardly. He looked at the taller teens face, trying to see under the bloody nose and bruised cheek bone. “Oh! You’re Joel, right?” he asked, like he was seeing him for the first time. If he hadn’t been so panicked, Ray would have noticed who it was straight away. Turning to just behind Joel, Ray spotted Geoff. “And Geoff?” He asked, noticing the teen who was sporting similar injuries.

Geoff had a wide, knowing grin. “Yep, that’s me. But I have to leg it, can’t get caught fighting again. Joel will take care of you from here kid, see ya around!” He called, carefully going about crossing the road and returning to the group of gawking students. “Nothing to see here! Fights over!” He called, shooing everyone off. They all went their separate ways with muttered complaining, Geoff throwing an arm lazily around Burnie’s shoulder as they disappeared around the corner together.

Ray was confused as to why Geoff had been so hasty to leave, while Joel just glared angrily at his friend for being so god damn obvious.

“So, um, seriously thank you Joel.” Ray said after a beat of silence, keeping his eyes on anything but Joel’s face. Not that there was anything wrong with Joel’s face, other than it being far too attractive than what was considered fair. “Ah, so what’s with your face?” He asked suddenly, referring to the blood that was now getting all over Joel’s shirt.

“Oh, this?” He asked rhetorically, wiping self-consciously just under his nose, where he could feel the blood. He tried not to wince, the area still tender and sore. “Ah you know how it is. Geoff’s such a fucking smartass.” He shook his head, knowing the answer was lame. His fights with Geoff had always felt stupid afterwards, but at least Burnie wasn’t around to reinforce what Joel already knew. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he tried to think of something smart to say.

This was his chance, after all, to finally talk to Ray.

“Ah, can I – um - can I walk you home?” He managed to stutter out, cursing his own cringe worthy attempt at being cool. Joel had spent almost a year pining away for the adorable kid with the glasses and the obnoxiously funny attitude, waiting for the ‘right chance’ to make some kind of move, (his friends had been no help, having no patients for Joel’s unending complaining about his lame crush) and now Joel was given a perfect opportunity, and he was going to blow it.

Ray blushed. “Sure!” He replied a little too quickly and a little too enthusiastically. He was just a little shaken up, and couldn’t stomach the thought of walking alone. That was it. “Maybe when we get back I can help clean you up?” He suggested, wanting to repay Joel somehow for all of the sudden kindness. And maybe he was just a bit excited over the fact Joel was showing him attention, something he had wanted for awhile now. It wasn’t under the best circumstance, but Ray could make the most of it.

“Yeah, thanks. That’d be good.” Joel said, trying to keep his voice level. He shoved his hands into his pockets, just to hide his fidgeting. He waited for Ray to take the lead, walking beside him quietly in the direction Joel was assuming Ray’s house was in. He chewed his lip absently as he scurried to find something to say, not wanting the silence to get uncomfortable. “It’s funny I’ve never talked to you much before, seeing as we have so many mutual friends.” He said honestly, his poor attempt at conversation better than nothing.

Ray smiled, although it was a small, shy expression. “Yeah, probably because I’m not that social.” He laughed, adjusting his grip on Percy, who due to a broken collar, couldn’t be put back down.

Joel matched Ray with a smile of his own. “Well if it means anything, I’m not that social either.” Joel admitted.

From there, conversation came smoothly to them both, and they talked like they had been friends for years. They started with the broad topic of video games, but by the time they got to Ray’s house they had moved on to more personal stories about one another, all funny tales that had the other laughing whole heartedly.

“This is my place.” Ray suddenly interrupted himself, turning to smile at Joel. “Come on in, I don’t think anyone else is home.” He added, worried Joel would feel awkward and leave. And he really didn’t want Joel to leave. It turned out he got along with Joel a lot more than he had originally thought they would, much to his own surprise.

Joel followed Ray inside without another comment, taking his shoes off out of politeness, and leaving them at the door. Ray didn’t do it, but Ray’s shoes also weren’t covered in mud. The house was a modest size, but also had a warm welcoming vibe to it. Joel smiled to himself as he glanced around, noting it smelt vaguely like cinnamon. “Sorry for the mess.” Ray interrupted Joel’s thoughts, looking sheepish as he finally put Percy down. The dog stumbled slightly, probably still a little spooked, before walking over to a dog bed that was sitting in the corner of the main room.

“What mess?” Joel said genuinely, looking around for what Ray could be referring to. Maybe the jacket sitting over the couch, but that was the only thing not tidy. “You’re being ridiculous.” He said playfully, ruffling Ray’s hair. He had always wanted to, and it felt as soft as it looked. Joel was very pleased with himself.

Ray blushed, ducking his head slightly. “Ok, no need to embarrass me you big bully.” He half joked, walking down a short hallway. “There’s a first aid kit in the bathroom, come on and I’ll clean you up already. Before you bleed all over the floor.” Joel chuckled lightly at that, following Ray to the bathroom. “Sit on the edge of the bathtub while I find it.” Ray instructed, and Joel did as he was told.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Joel commented idly, as Ray pulled out the kit. He had plenty of clean rags, and a bottle of antiseptic that looked like it would sting.

“Now you’re being ridiculous,” Ray smiled, using one of the rags to wipe away the majority of the blood on Joel’s face. “I owe you one.” He said, still unbelievably thankful that Joel and Geoff had acted quickly enough to save Percy. Joel suddenly winced as Ray wiped over a sore spot, and Ray jumped back at little. “Sorry!” He quickly apologized, reaching to get a new clean rag.

Joel smiled, although the jab had hurt. “It’s fine.” He assured honestly. His face was going to hurt for days, at least it wasn’t going to get worse thanks to Ray.

Ray didn’t talk as he cleaned Joel up, a look of concentration in his eyes as he dabbed Joel’s cuts carefully with the antiseptic. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as Joel had anticipated, which was a relief. Now Ray was just wiping away any final residual blood, the act surprisingly intimate. Ray almost stopped moving completely when he caught Joel’s gaze, glancing down at the older student’s lips. Ray’s heart was suddenly thumbing loudly against his chest, and it only increased when Joel moved forward slowly.

Ray followed Joel’s action, and their lips were inches apart, when a noise could be heard from down the hall.

“Ray I’m home!” Came a female voice, and Ray jolted back from Joel.

They stared wide eyed at one another for a brief moment, as it sunk in what they had almost done. Ray broke the silence. “I’m in here, mum!” He called without thinking. “I-uh-I have company.” He added quickly.

Ray’s mother than popped her head into the bathroom, looking surprised to see Joel. “Oh, dear! Are you alright?” She asked Joel, eyeing his blood stained shirt with a concerned look.

Joel smiled, although his cheeks were turning a light red. “I’m fine, thank you. Ray was just helping me out.” He explained. “I’m Joel, Joel Heyman. A friend of Ray’s.” He provided the answer to the question he knew she was thinking, and her face softened.

Then she looked at her son, who was blushing a bright red. She grinned then. “Ah, I understand.” She said with a nod, a spark in her eye that indicated that she really did know what was going on. “Will your friend be staying for dinner?” She asked, still just with her head and shoulders visible. Ray opened his mouth, and stuttered out a trail of lame excuses, all of which were brushed off by Mrs. Narvaez. “Oh don’t be silly, I insist! Is that alright with you, Joel?”

Joel nodded, “Yeah, that should be fine.”

“Excellent! I’m only ordering Chinese, hope that’s ok with you two!” She said in an annoyingly upbeat tone, or at least it was annoying to Ray. She left without another word, making her way back out to the kitchen where called the take-out place.

Ray scratched the back of his neck awkwardly now they were alone again, refusing to look Joel in the eye. “Sorry about that, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to-“

“Can I kiss you?”

Ray’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at Joel like the teenager was a maniac. “What?” He asked, voice braking embarrassingly.

A grin tugged at the corners of Joel’s mouth. “Can I kiss you?” He repeated, this time putting emphasis on each word.

Ray turned an even darker shade of red, before nodding his head. Joel grinned then, leaning forward. He put a hand on Ray’s cheek, using it to help guide their lips together. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, nothing but their lips brushing together briefly. Joel went to pull back, but Ray was quick to chase the contact, their next kiss being just a little more forceful. Joel swiped his tongue along Ray’s bottom lip, and Ray was suddenly very thankful he was already crouched on his knees, because his legs went weak.

Finally pulling away, Joel was left with a dopey grin on his face. “Does this mean I can actually take you on a real first date?” Joel asked, trying not to smile too wide in fear of it hurting one of his bruises.

Ray smiled for him, his grin so wide it crinkled his eyes at the corners. “That sounds fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I still can't write haha, there just needs to be more Joelay, and I'm sinking with this ship.


End file.
